Kagura Kogata
Arc of Blades|weapons = Pendulum}}Kagura Kogata '(神楽 系 小牛田 ''kagura kei kogota) is an immensely powerful human mage, and one of the only mages that wield '''Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (タッチ の アーク taachi no aaku), among others. She is the user of the godly lost blade Pendulum '(振り子 ''furiko) and is renowned for wielding this heavenly blade better than any other known swordswoman in Ishgar. Kagura was born in a small town dubbed "Little Crocus", after the capital city of Fiore. Unfortunately, Kagura's widow mother tragically died in childbirth. Kagura was than taken in by the town shaman, and he raised her from an infant, and taught her how to use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic. After training alone in the surrounding woods, Kagura returned to their small hut to discover the now-deceased shaman, lying in a pool of his own blood. The shaman died despite Kagura's efforts, and the young Kagura was forced to wander on alone. Kagura would then go on to learn of the master swordswoman, Lyn Zolga, and set on a journey to defeat the so-called "Queen of Swords". Appearance Kagura is a young, busty woman with short, striking blue hair with a slight turquoise strip in the front. Her hair faintly brushes against her shoulders, which are well-toned from years of training. Kagura has glowing golden eyes, and soft, pouted lips below her rounded button nose. Kagura's outfit consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeved unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. She wears a silver cross around her neck, the very same one the village shaman gave her when she was an infant; she wears this cross every single second of her life, as a tribute to the kind old man. Personality Kagura has a bashful and shy personality, and rarely makes eye contact at all; and when she does, she looks away quickly, blushing. Kagura has never really developed a friendship with anyone, but she longingly wishes too, despite her anti-social demeanor; it isn't that she doesn't want friends, it is just that she is simply to scared to make them. Kagura has been noted to have multiple irrational quirks in her personality that consist of, her crippling love of cats and all things cats, her fear of deep water, and her irrational dislike of plumbers. However, during battle, Kagura shuts away her shy demeanor and takes on that of a stoic, slightly psychotic knight, and emotions and feelings. This is because of the fact that she promised the shaman that she would be professional in the midst of a fight, and not let her emotions or pain get the best of her. Magical and Physical Abilities 'Immense Strength and Fighting Abilities: '''Kagura was taught by the captain of the small towns militia, who had aided her in learning how to defend herself in battle and otherwise. Due to Kagura's photographic memory, she was able to remember and mimic the exact techniques of her mentor, even after all of these years. Kagura's memory also applies to her current opponent, in which she can copy their techniques as well, and apply even more power to them than the opponent had. '''Extreme Magical Energy: '''Kagura possesses deadly amounts of magical energy, and her levels can be felt by many yards away from her current position. This magical energy was painfully released by the shaman at a young age via Arc of Time, so she would be able to become use to it and learn all of the capabilities of her new-found power and utilize it destructively. '''Godly Swordswoman: '''Kagura is renown throughout Ishgar to be the very best female sword wielder in the last century. Her level of capability far surpasses that of the likes of Erza Scarlet or Kagura Mikazuchi, as she is able to wield her swords with such ease she expresses the weight of the sword as, "simply waving my hand around, I cant feel a thing". Her light-speed reflexes allow for a speedy counter attack from a sword or even some spells, that can be canceled out by the likes of her main sword, Pendulum. These fast strikes and blocking ability make Kagura the strongest, and she has never lost a sword fight since she was 13 years of age. '''Arc of Blades '(ブレードのアーク Burēdo no āku) is a powerful caster-type lost magic similar to the likes of Arc of Embodiment, except it is limited to any type of bladed weapon. This ability allows the caster to create any style, shape and size of the blade, and depending on the level of magical power contained within the caster, it's magical properties can be altered. In the case of Kagura Kogata, she used some of her vast magical energy to infuse her Pendelum blade with Gravity Magic, which she can use via the blade. Although the blades are limitless, here are the main three used by Kagura. * 'Hydra Tail '(ハイドラ テール haidora teeru) is one of Kagura's main blades, and is a razor-sharp, straight blue blade with multiple shards of frozen water shooting out from the hilt. This powerful blade has the ability to shoot powerful condensed beams of boiling or freezing water at the opponent, and is able to blast them yards away. If the user inputs the blade into the ground, the surrounding ground will turn to ice, rendering the opponent unable to move at the same ease they used to. * 'Holy Trinity '(三位 sani) is one of Kagura's main blades. The sword gives off a faint heavenly glow, and a gleaming pearl and feathery angel-like wings decorate it's hilt. The blade is wrapped in smooth white silk, that unravels simply by being called upon. The blade is known to be deadly to the likes of demons, devils and inhumans, because of it's holy power. * 'Shadow King '(影 kageou) is one of Kagura's main blades. The blade itself appears to be the likes of a typical samurai sword, but if unseathed the blade gives off a cloud of black miasma that is poisonous to anyone but the caster. The blade itself is said to be weightless, similar to the shadows it is named after. '''Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is also geared more towards healing and support rather than just offense.The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises,nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves.In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies' physical prowess.Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power,with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): Sky Dragon's Roar is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell, it is the Sky Dragon's exclusive Dragon's Roar which incorporates the element of wind itself. Kagura begins to suck the air either gently and slow or very hard and fast as she gathers air inside his mouth and will then release that air at his target's direction creating a quite large horizontal hurricane which is capable of pushing back, slicing and bursting the opponent away pretty much like a tornado. Much like other Dragon Slayers, Kagura is capable of doing this spell in two ways, the first way Kagura does by putting her right hand before her mouth before she releases the compressed air which now will need to pass through her fingers, the air is expelled as a compressed gust of wind thin enough to pass her fingers, this version is shown to be capable of cutting things far more easily. The second version doesn't require any hand or pose at all therefore Kagura will simply burst the wind out of his mouth in a large and powerful hurricane, it is shown to hit more targets than the first version as this one is bigger albeit its power is not too much concentrated, however upon practice, Kagura has been capable of manipulating his roar in a variety of ways by manipulating its shape, range and even the course the spell can take. *'Sky Dragon's Iron Punch' (空竜の鉄パンチ Tenryū no Tekken): Sky Dragon's Iron Fist is a Basic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell and is considered one of Kagura's most used spells despite being an simple one. Kagura will start it by gathering air around her own arm, compressing it around such limb causing it to gain an transparent-like skin. She shall then punch straightly or move towards his target in order to hit him/her preferably in the torso or the face, upon collision the air will be decompressed as an impact of sorts to the target, this plus with the force of Kagura's punch. If he is not near her opponent, Kagura can opt to launch her punch as an projectile of air and as it will go towards the opponent, it will gain more speed and force resulting in a more devastating blow which can break through many hard surfaces. Instead of just attacking, this spell can serve for many other purposes such as wind coating in order to defend against certain attacks and it's resistance can be increased by the amount of air gathered, Kagura stated and demonstrated she can do it in instants. 'Pendulum '(振り子 furiko) is Kagura's main blade, as well as her deadliest. The blade itself has two axe blades on its hilt, and is decorated with a golden brand. The blade is very large, and the blade slightly dips inwards in the middle, giving it a slightly hooked appearance. The blade is adorned with red engravings in the center, and the sides of the blade slightly go off of the main sword. The blade is infused with Gravity Magic, and it can alter the weight of itself, the holder, or the opponent. This magic can alter the gravity of the earth around them, and is able to cave in the ground, or peak the rocks around them.